


First Comes Love

by Lola99



Series: Kiliane's One-shots [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola99/pseuds/Lola99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of extremely fluffly (you have been warned) drabbles staring Kiliane Shepard and James Vega, from The Shelter of Each Other, filled off of various prompts on tumblr.  Marked as 'complete' for now, but it is very likely I will revisit this again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deals & Dancing

**One Line Prompt: "Don't encourage her."**

* * *

 

“What are you doing, Lola?”

“Dancing.  Come join me.”

Shepard crooked her finger at James as she shook her hips to the music.  Well, she was obviously _trying_ to shake her hips to the music.  She had horrible rhythm.  How could someone who was so graceful on the battlefield or in the boxing ring be so terrible on the dance floor?

Shaking his head, he said, “Sorry to tell you, babe, but that is _not_ dancing.”

“Oh, come on, James,” Tali’s voice called from the corner of the room.  “She just has a unique style.”

“Yeah, Mr. Vega.  You just don’t appreciate true art when you see it.”

James turned to glare at Steve.  “Don’t encourage her, man.”

“Please?”

He turned back to Shepard to see her pouting at him.  She hadn’t stopped...whatever it was that she was doing.  But who was he kidding?  It didn’t matter what she was doing, he would never be able to resist when she beckoned him.

She grinned triumphantly when he finally came up to move to the music with her.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear.

“I might have horrible rhythm here, but I can guarantee it will get better when we go upstairs.”

When she punctuated that statement by nipping his earlobe, he almost groaned aloud.

“Okay, Lola.  Ten minutes of...whatever this is.  But then you’re saying goodnight to _them_ , and you’re all mine.”

She winked at him.  “Deal.”


	2. Us

**One Line Prompt:  “I was thinking about us.” and/or “I want to get to know you better.”  (I did ‘and’)**

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, I was thinking about us.”

Kiliane looked up and smirked at the man sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed.

“You know, James, you should probably elaborate a bit.  That statement was a little vague and even a bit terrifying.”

He winked at her.  “Sorry, Lola.  I just meant that I was thinking about what we could do with the free time we’re going to have once you get sprung from this place.”

“Free time?  I know I’m going to be off on medical leave for a while, but what’s your excuse, soldier?”

James laughed before he answered, “Well, I had a talk with Hackett earlier, and he said he thinks it’ll still be a couple of months before they’ll restart the N courses.  He also mentioned that he knew someone who was going to have more time on her hands than she would know what to do with and might need a little distraction.”

“Did he now?  So he’s giving you the time off to babysit me?  That seems like a blatant abuse of power.”

He shrugged.  “He figures we’ve all earned it.  And he’s right.”

Shepard considered for a second before saying, “Okay.  So, we’ll have some free time.  What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking that I want to get to know you better.”

She raised her brow at him.  “Get to know me?  Um, isn’t it a little late for that?”

“No, I’m serious.”  He grabbed her hand.  “I mean, I want to _really_ get to know you.  Get to know who Kiliane is when she’s not surrounded by all the craziness that is Commander Shepard.  I just want the chance to sit and do absolutely nothing with you.”

“Hmm.”  She leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  “I rather like the sound of that.  Count me in.”


	3. Heaven

**Prompt from[otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/94650623909/otp-prompt-where-one-half-finds-the-other-singing):**

**OTP prompt where one half finds the other singing the classic ballads of the 80’s and 90’s into a brush in a towel after coming out of the shower.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kiliane quickly and quietly let herself into the small apartment she shared with James.  He didn’t expect her home until tomorrow, and she wanted to surprise him.  It had only been a few weeks, but this had been the first time they’d been apart since...well, since they’d known each other really.  

She had gone back to active duty a few months after the end of the war, after taking time to recover from her injuries, and James had just started N school.  Moving in together had been more practical than anything else.  Neither of them were going to be home much, and it didn’t make sense to pay for two places to sit empty the majority of the year.  Not that the domesticity that they had easily fallen into wasn’t a bonus.

Kiliane dropped her bag by the door, and made her way halfway through the living room before coming to an abrupt stop.  It was still relatively early in the morning, but she wasn’t surprised to hear the shower running.  The other sound was what stopped her.  

Was that...was James _singing_?  She smirked to herself and started towards the bathroom.  She froze with her hand on the door when the water turned off.  The singing didn’t stop, so she sat back and listened.  Whatever he was singing, it wasn’t something she recognized.

 

_How I love the way you move_

_And the sparkle in your eyes_

_There's a color deep inside them_

_Like blue suburban skies_

_When i come home late at night_

_And you're in bed asleep_

_I wrap my arms around you_

_So I can feel you breathe_

 

Kiliane was grinning from ear to ear when the door opened and James stepped out in nothing but a barely-hanging-on towel, singing into his toothbrush like it was a microphone.  He stopped so suddenly when he saw her that the towel fell to the floor.  Her grin spread as he turned a bright shade of red.

But this was James, and he recovered quickly.  With a wink, he said a quick, “Hey, Lola,” and then went right back to his show.  Sans towel, he continued his show down the hallway to their bedroom.  Walking backwards, he kept his eyes locked on hers as he belted a few more lines.

 

_I dont need to be a superman_

_As long as you will always be my biggest fan_

_Heaven isn't too far away_

_Closer to it everyday_

_No matter what your friends might say_

_We'll find our way, yeah_

 

She still didn’t recognize what he was singing, but it really didn’t matter.  It might have been the ‘show’.  Or it might have been the weeks since she’d last seen him.  Or it might have been both.

All she knew was that she couldn't get her fatigues off fast enough before she tackled him onto their bed.  

****  
  
Lyrics from Heaven, by Warrant  


	4. Gifts

**One Line Prompt: “What do we do with it?”**

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s...nice, I guess, but what the hell do we do with it?”

Kiliane couldn’t help but laugh at James’ expression as he looked at their latest ‘gift’.  In the year since the end of the Reaper War, she had received many such gifts from people throughout the galaxy.  They were grateful for all she had done, and everyone of them meant well.  Well...almost everyone.  She was certain the person who sent the latest gift had meant well.  And it was obviously hand-made and had taken a lot of work.

But James was right.  There wasn’t a lot of room in their modest apartment for a life-size sculpture of what appeared to be her standing atop a dead Reaper.  At least, she thought that’s what it was supposed to be.  It was kind of hard to tell for sure.  There hadn’t been any note with it, and she had no idea where it had come from.

She grinned at him and said, “Maybe we can have it installed in the mess on the Normandy.  Then everyone can enjoy it.”

“Only if you let me set up a hidden camera behind it.  I want to relive everyone’s reaction to this masterpiece over and over.”

“Deal.”

 

 


	5. Par for the Course

**Prompt from[otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/92950026324/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-a-big-nature-lover):**

**Imagine Person A of your OTP is a big nature lover and asks Person B to join them on a camping trip or a nature walk. Although Person B is a little weary, they agree. The whole time while Person A is petting ducklings like a Disney princess and chasing butterflies and being one with Mother Earth, Person B gets attacked by bees and chased by crazed geese. The ending is yours to choose.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kiliane sighed in frustration as she looked at the info EDI had sent her.  

“I don’t understand why Hackett sent us to this here.  EDI’s scans haven’t picked up anything.  No settlements, camps, not even any wreckage.  I don’t think there are any refugees here.”

Standing next to her, James shrugged.  “His intel must have been bad.  To be honest, I’m surprised this is the first time it’s happened, with the state things are in.”

She had to admit that he was right.  Things had certainly improved in the year since the end of the war, but they still had a long ways to go.

James leaned over her shoulder to look closer at some of the images EDI had taken of the planet’s surface.  

“Sure is pretty, Lola.  Maybe we should take some time and enjoy it.  Let’s go camping.”

Kiliane looked up at James in surprise.  “Camping?”

“Yeah.  Just you and me, out in the middle of nowhere.  Come on.  We’ve been cooped up in the ship with everyone else for too long.  I want you to myself.  I’m sure everyone else would appreciate a couple days to themselves.”

“I don’t know, James.  I mean, it sounds nice in theory.  But we don’t even know that much about this planet-or the life forms that inhabit it.”

“Come on.  Just one night?  We’ll hike in, spend the night, and then hike back out.  It’s not like we’re helpless.”

James was obviously really excited about the idea, and she found the look he was giving her hard to resist.  Plus she had to admit that time alone with him sounded nice.  He was spending his break between N courses aboard the Normandy with her, and her work didn’t allow for much quality time.  

She caved.  “Fine.  One night.”

“Yes!”  He leaned in and gave her quick kiss.  “You won’t regret it.”

 

* * *

 

James was starting to regret his grand plan.  Everything had started off okay.  They’d discovered the planet to be remarkably similar to Earth.  Well, Kiliane had discovered and he’d pretended to discover.

The truth was that he’d been here before.  On his last N course mission to be exact.  At the time, he’d been just as surprised as she was now to discover a planet like this that was not yet inhabited.  But the minute he took in the scenery, a grand idea formed in his mind.  So he’d messaged Hackett, called in a few favors, and here they were.  “Accidentally” assigned to help out non-existent refugees on the planet’s surface.

He’d talked her into backpacking into the woods with him, and they’d enjoyed the sights along the way.  The animals were relatively familiar, and he’d even found a nest of fluffy little bird-like things, and something that looked like a cross between a dragonfly and butterfly kept hovering over his head.  

But that’s when he noticed Kiliane running around with a swarm of some sort of buzzing insect behind her.  Then, she’d apparently gotten a little too close to the fluffy bird things, as a much larger, much less fluffy, and much meaner version started chasing after her.  If he hadn’t been so upset that this was seriously killing the mood, he’d have been laughing hysterically.

They managed to get away from all of that craziness unscathed, and had made their way to a small clearing to set up camp.  She’d been amazed that they had “stumbled” across it, but of course James had known it was there.  It was atop a small bluff, overlooking a creek.  As she had spun around, taking it in, she had admitted that being attacked by strange creatures might have been worth it.

But then they’d tried to set up camp.  And James realized he had forgotten simple necessities like water and blankets.  He’d been so focused on making sure the other items ended up in his bag, that he’d completely overlooked them.  They did have their sleeping bags, and the temperature was fairly mild, so they’d probably be okay for the night.  They wouldn’t die of thirst in one day, and they did still have one canteen of water left.  Plus the bottle of wine he’d packed.

Sighing, he sat back and decided that maybe it wasn’t the time to go through with the rest of his plan.  It wasn’t going to be the best memory if she was nursing bee stings and was cold, thirsty, and generally uncomfortable.

“Huh.  What’s this?”

Kiliane’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he spun around to see her kneeling next to his bag with a small, black box in her hands.  She stood and started to open it, and he rushed over to try and stop her, but it was too late.  She looked down at the contents and then back up at him.

“Uh...well.  This isn’t exactly how I planned this.”  James wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his cargo pants.  

“Planned what?”  Her eyes widened.  “Is this what I think it is?”

“Uh...maybe?”

James knelt down in front of her and gently took the box from her hands, keeping it facing her.

“Kiliane Shepard, the day I met you my world turned upside down.  You somehow worked your way through all my defenses and situated yourself firmly in my heart.  You constantly scare the shit out of me with your reckless behaviour, but I’m also constantly in awe of what you do.  I love you more than I ever even thought was possible.  I can’t imagine one second of my life without you.  Will you marry me?”

She was crying.  He hoped that was good.  It had never really occurred to him that she might say no until his plan had sort of crumbled around him.  Now, he suddenly found himself incredibly nervous.  

That was, until she pulled him to his feet, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  After a bit she brought her hands forward and cupped his face, pulling back just slightly and looking into his eyes.

“Yes.”   His very audible sigh of relief made her laugh.  “Did you honestly think I’d say no?”

“After the disaster this day turned into?  Yes.”

She laughed again, and he thought, not for the first time, that it was one of the best sounds in the galaxy.

“This?  This was nothing compared to what usually happens to me when I step off the Normandy onto a strange planet.  In fact, it’s pretty much par for the course.”  She grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger.  “And totally worth it.”

* * *

 

Ring: <http://becominglolalu.tumblr.com/post/95209626633>

 

**Funny side note: I was digging through the prompts on @otppromts, looking for one that I could use to tell the story of Kiliane and James’ engagement.  I saw this, and it was perfect because something similar just happened to a friend of mine.  He had a romantic camping weekend planned, and he was going to take her out to a spot with a beautiful view and propose.  He was so nervous about the proposal, that he forgot most of their necessary supplies.  They were miserable the entire time.  (But she still said yes.)**

 

 


	6. Never Let 'Em See You Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otpprompts:  
> Imagine your OTP’s first dance at their wedding. Person A gets misty-eyed despite their best efforts to hold back on the waterworks, and ends up burying their face in Person B’s shoulder to hide it as their partner holds them close.

Kiliane rarely cried.  That didn’t mean she never did, but she was usually pretty good about holding back if she needed to. And right now she really needed to.  Everyone was gathered around them, and she could feel all of their eyes on her.  She swallowed and blinked, trying to fight them off.  It was a losing battle.

So she did the next best thing and simply buried her face into James’ shoulder.  She felt the vibration of his chest as he gave a low chuckle.  His lips ghosted against her ear as he whispered softly.

“That’s right, Lola.  Never let ‘em see you cry.  Although I’m not sure that saying saying was suppose to apply to your friends and family on your wedding day.”

“Shut up, soldier.”

“Aye-aye.”

His light-hearted banter had done the trick, though, as she felt the tears stop.  

But by then he had wrapped his arms around her so tight, she didn’t really feel like moving.


	7. Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was specifically trying to avoid writing James and Kiliane, and was instead trying to focus on my other, angsty story. A few of my followers on tumblr started using dirty tricks to get the fluff they wanted. This was the result.  
> I regret nothing.

“It’s...fluffy.”

“Well, of course it is, Scars.  It’s a puppy.”

Garrus looked skeptical.  “Right.  I, uh, didn’t know Shepard liked...fluffy.”

“Well, she’ll like this.  Trust me.  Don’t turians have pets?”

“Sure, but they aren’t usually so...fluffy.”

James frowned at Garrus before turning his eyes back to the road.  “You know, you don’t have to keep saying that word like it’s some sort of curse.”

“Sorry, Jimmy.”  The turian looked down at the little ball of fur that had fallen asleep in his lap.  “It’s just not something I would associate with the Commander.”

“Why not?  Remember Gimli?”

“Her space hamster?”

“Yeah.  He was furry, right?”

“Yeah, but he wasn’t _fluffy_.”

James sighed in exasperation.  “What is your problem with _fluff_ exactly?”

“It’s just weird.”  Garrus tentatively ran his talons through the puppy’s fur.  “It feels funny.”

“Compared to your scaly hide, maybe, but to a lot of humans it’s comforting.”

“Really?”

He nodded.  “Yeah.  Plus, dogs are very protective of their people.  He might not look like much now, but trust me.  When he grows up, he’ll be able to go from soft and cuddly to mean and scary in a nanosecond.  But only if someone threatens Lola.”

“Which happens on pretty much a daily basis.”

James laughed.  “Exactly.”

Garrus looked over at James and his expression softened.  “She can take care of herself, you know.”

“I know.”  He shrugged.  “I still don’t like the idea of leaving her alone as often as I have to.  I’m not saying it’s rational, but knowing she’ll have this little guy with her will make me feel better.”

Garrus considered for a second before he answered.  “Well, I guess fluff isn’t _all_ bad.”


	8. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otppromts:  
> Imagine your OTP go out for a picnic. Person A has spent a long time setting this up, and everything seems perfect… Until it starts to rain. Person A gets very upset about this, and is on the verge of tears, and Person B tries to calm them down. A keeps getting more upset, considering they were locked out of their car, and B finally leans over and kisses them in the rain.

 

* * *

 

 

James’ latest mission had kept him away from home for almost three months, and Kiliane was missing him like crazy.  Considering they’d only been married for six months, it was completely understandable.  So as soon as she got the call that he’d be home in a couple of days, she started planning a way to welcome him home.  She wanted him all to herself, and she knew a spot way back in the woods, next to a little pond, that would be perfect for a picnic.  

Driving out to the spot, she carefully set everything up.  She laid out a soft blanket, and placed the basket of some of his favorites foods off to the side.  It was a secret that only she knew, but James had a serious weakness for 1980’s rock ballads, so she had made a playlist and downloaded it to her omni-tool.  The day was perfect.  The sun was shining, and it wasn’t too hot or cold.  She smiled to herself, and then left to go pick him up from his transport.

 

* * *

 

When Kiliane turned off onto the dirt road heading back to the pond instead of heading home, James gave her a questioning look.

“Where we going, Lola?”

“I thought we’d have a picnic.”  She shrugged.  “I missed you, and wanted to do something special.”

“Way out in the woods?  No one else around?” He waggled his brows at her.  “I like the sound of that.”

She laughed.  “Good.”

And it did started out wonderful.  They enjoyed the food and music, and filled each other in on what they’d been up to the last few months.  His team had been hiding out in enemy territory, so they hadn’t been able to exchange many letters.  

They were having such a good time in fact, that they never even noticed the dark clouds move in overhead.  At least not until there was a loud crack of thunder, and it started pouring.  They scrambled to gather everything and quickly made their way back to the skycar.  

But something was wrong.  Kiliane kept putting in her code, but the doors wouldn’t unlock.  She tried it several times before throwing her hands in the air in frustration.  Then she put her face in her hands and started crying.  James wasn’t exactly sure what was happening.  He’d never seen her act quite like this.  He tentatively reached out and pulled her into his arms, gently rubbing her back.

“Hey.  It’s okay.  A little rain never hurt anyone.”

“I just wanted everything to be perfect.  I had everything planned out, and now it’s all ruined.”

This statement was followed by a fresh round of sobbing, and James grew concerned.

“Lola, is something wrong?  I mean, I know you had a different idea of how this was going to go, but it’s not like you to get so worked up about something like this.”

“I’m sorry.  I know I’m being a little silly, but…”

“No, no.  That’s not what I meant.  I’m sorry.”  He kissed her forehead.  “I just feel like there might be something else going on that you’re not telling me.”

“Well, I was going to tell you.  But we were going to be dancing to one of your sappy songs.  And it was going to be beautiful. And romantic.  Stupid rain.”

James was beyond confused.  “What were you going to tell me?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?”  He hadn’t heard that right, had he?  “Are you serious?”

“Why else would I be crying over rain?”

He laughed, and then pulled back a little to cup her face in his hands.  Rain and tears mixed together on her face and her eyes were rimmed in red, but she’d never looked more beautiful.  He slowly leaned down and covered her lips with his own, soft and gentle, trying to put all of his emotions into it.

Finally pulling back, he rested his forehead on hers and said, “I love you, Kiliane Shepard.  I thought the day I married you was the best day of my life.  But this?  Standing here in the rain with you, knowing I’m going to be a daddy?  This is perfect.”

“Really?”

“Really.”  He punched some buttons on his omni-tool, and music started to play.  “Now how about that dance?”


	9. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-Line Prompt: “How did you know it would be there?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Allright.  I’m all set.  How about you guys?”

The sonographer smiled at Kiliane and James, waiting for them both to nod before beginning the ultrasound.  She explained everything she was doing as she checked the baby over to make sure everything was progressing as it should be.

“Before I go any further, did you guys want to know what you’re having?”

Kiliane nodded.  “Yes, if you could.”

“Certainly.  Okay, take a look here.”  She positioned the wand and then pointed to an area on the monitor.  She smiled and said, “He’s really showing off.”

James beamed.  “That’s my boy.”

The sonographer chuckled before continuing.  “I can’t get a good angle on the other one.  They are doing a good job of hiding behind their brother.  Maybe at your next one, they’ll have shifted a little.”

She didn’t even notice both parents staring at her in shock.  Kiliane found her voice first.

“Other one?”

“Oh!  You didn’t know there were two?”

James shook his head.  “No, we didn’t.  How did you know...um, that it would be there?”

The poor girl looked flustered as she said, “Well, the doctor’s report said that she had suspected.  I guess I just assumed she had told you.  Um, surprise?”

“Dios!”

“Well, I guess I really shouldn't be surprised,” Kiliane told the sonographer.  “I’m a twin, and it definitely runs in my family.  Guess we’ll have to add to the nursery a little, won’t we hon?”

...

“Um, James?”

...

“James?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all of the James and Kiliane I have….for now. I love them so much, I’m sure they’ll pop up again at some point.  
> But for now, I have another project I’m working on. A much different kind of story, that I think I’ll be ready to start posting next week.   
> I am looking for someone to beta read that project for me. If anyone is interested, send me a message! :)


	10. Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bad week and some really wonderful people helped me through it. I was trying to come up with a way to say thank you. 
> 
> One thought led to another and then this happened.
> 
> Kiliane is worn out from dealing with almost-two-year-old twins practically by herself. James notices and decides to do something about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiliane was tired.  

And despite the fact that she had tried to hide it, it had been painfully obvious to James the last time he’d been home.  There were dark circles under her eyes and the fire that always burned in them wasn’t quite as bright.  

Not that it was surprising.  With 18-month-old twins running around causing as much trouble as possible, and a husband who spent most of his time chasing bad guys across the galaxy, it was pretty much given that she’d be losing some sleep.  The question was what he was going to do about it.  

James had quite a bit of downtime during his current mission, so he did some thinking and a plan slowly began to formulate in his mind.  He started making calls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kiliane was tired.

So when Hackett called and said that he and Karin wanted to take the twins for a couple of days, she gratefully accepted.  But, after sleeping for twelve hours straight, she found herself at a loss.  She was used to being busy, and suddenly the house was entirely too quiet.  The universe seemed to know just what she needed again, and Miranda called to say she’d ended up with two free gift certificates for the local day spa.  

Both Miranda and Kiliane had made a point of trying to learn how to relax after the war.  Neither of them was very good at it, but they had managed to stick to a semi-monthly spa day together.  At least, they had until the twins were born.  This was the first time she’d been able to go in close to two years, and she couldn’t turn it down-even if it did all seem a little suspicious.

Her step was lighter than it had been in months by the time she made her way home that night, trying to think of a proper way to thank her husband when he got home.  She knew he had to be behind this-it had his name written all over it.  He wasn’t due back for another couple of weeks at least, so she’d have time to come up with something good.  Kiliane was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the flickering lights in the front window until she had the front door open.

She stopped with one foot in the door as she took in the sight before her.  The first thing she noticed was the huge bouquet of red calla lilies on the small table in the entryway.  They were her favorite flower and the only thing she’d insisted on for their wedding.  No doubt who sent them, but how did they get in the house?  And why?  Then she saw the flickering lights at the end of the hallway.

Closing the door behind her, she slowly made her way down the hallway and into the dining room.  The table was set for two, another bouquet of the deep red flowers in the center, and the only light in the room came from the candles on either side of it.  There were tantalizing smells coming from her kitchen and she started towards it but stopped short when James poked his head around the corner, giving her a sheepish grin.

“Hey, Lola.  Uh, sorry.  Miranda overestimated how long it would take you to get home from the spa.  Just... have a seat, relax, and dinner will be out in just a minute.”

He placed a quick kiss on her lips and then disappeared back into the kitchen.  She was too stunned to do anything but obey.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When it came to life with Kiliane Shepard things rarely went as planned.  So if her arriving home fifteen minutes earlier than he’d expected was the biggest wrench that had been thrown into his plan, James would gladly take it.  

It had been relatively easy to get his leave pushed up a few weeks.  After all, his children called his boss ‘grandpa’.  He rarely took advantage of his relationship with Admiral Hackett, so he didn’t feel bad doing it this once.  Dr. Chakwas had been thrilled at the idea of taking the twins for the weekend, and Miranda had jumped on the chance to get back into their spa ritual.  James decided that he would need to make sure they continued it this time.  

The time on the stove went off, drawing his attention back to the sauce bubbling in the pan.  He gave it a final stir before pouring it over the steaks he had prepared earlier.  After adding the roasted vegetables he had just taken from the oven, he grabbed the plates and headed into the dining room.

James was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him.  Kiliane sat at the table, her head in her hands, _crying_.  Why was she crying?  She shouldn’t be crying.  This was in no way part of his plan.  He set the plates down and knelt next to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her to face him.

“Hey, hey.  What’s wrong?”

“I’m just...I can’t figure out what I forgot.  I mean, I know I’ve been forgetting things lately-the twins have just had me so frazzled.  But it’s not our anniversary, right?  And it’s not my birthday-I think I’d remember that.  I just can’t figure it out, and that’s not like me!”

James couldn’t help it, and a small laugh burst forth.  When she pouted at him, he turned serious again and cupped her face in his hands, looking up into her eyes.

“Kiliane.  Is it so hard to believe that I- _we_ -just wanted to do something nice for you?  You give of yourself constantly.  You did it throughout your whole career and now, as a wife and mother.  I love you, Hackett and Chakwas love you, Miranda loves you, and we just wanted to do something nice for you.  Consider it a thank you for everything that you do and have done.  That’s it.”

She sniffled.  “I didn’t forget something important?”

James chuckled and pulled her head down to kiss her forehead.  “No.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, remember back during the war?  When I had to remind you that you can look to other people to carry some of load with you?”  She nodded and he continued.  “That’s still true.  Our little rugrats require a substantial amount of energy to keep up with, and I’m not around as much as I wish I could be.  But there are other people you can turn to, and they would gladly help out.  It’s okay to take a day for yourself once in a while.”

She smiled.  “Today _was_ nice.  Really nice.”  The sparkle that he loved returned to her eyes as she continued, “About to get even better.”

She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.

He looked back at the set table.  “But, dinner-”

Kiliane smirk and pulled him down the hall towards their bedroom.  

“Dinner can wait.  It’s my turn to say thank you.”

She winked and his eyes fell to her hips as exaggerated their sway for his benefit.  Well, he wasn’t going to argue with that.


	11. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I totes' need some Kiliane and James pregnancy stuff. How does he deal with her going into labor? Is he around or off on a mission?”
> 
> I received the above question from @fruitchews on tumblr, and this was my response. Just a short headcanon drabble. :)

This is such an excellent question!  And it’s a great story that Kiliane loves to tell, over and over.  James...not so much.

You see, he’d accepted that you can’t make plans when it comes to Kiliane.  But he was determined that the birth of his children would be the exception.  They would plan for and be prepared for **_every possible thing_** that could happen.  It’s pretty common for twins to be born early, so he started his paternity leave when she was a about 32 weeks along.  He had their bag packed and sitting next to the front door, he had put together all of the furniture in the nursery.  He’d also read about fifty books and a thousand extranet articles on everything that he could possibly expect to happen.

He was driving Kiliane crazy, of course.  She loved him, and she loved that he was so determined to make everything go smoothly.  But the constant hovering and the endless questions were enough to make anyone go insane, let alone a woman who was in the final stages of her pregnancy.  So she made up a ridiculous story about how she absolutely needed a very specific, very obscure brand of herbal tea, and he needed to go track it down for her.

It was an excellent plan to get a couple of hours to herself-until she went into labor.  James was in the middle of the health food store the next town over when he got her call.  He panicked.  Nowhere in all of his planning did he account for the fact that he wouldn’t **_be_** there.  He received many concerned looks as he ran through the store proclaiming that he was having a baby and people needed to **_get out of his way_**.  

Miranda was able to drive Kiliane to the hospital, and James had to meet them there.  He arrived just in time.  She ended up needed a cesarean, and he hurriedly put on his scrubs and mask and cap and turned to walk into the OR.  Turned right into a shelf as a matter of fact, the nurse’s “Watch out!” arriving a half a second too late as the world went dark.

He still made it.  James got to see both of his babies come into the world.  He just had to do it with one eye, because the other was swollen shut.

And now when anyone asks why his head is cut from all of the pictures from that day, Kiliane gleefully tells the story while James silently reminds himself that the only thing you can ever count on when it comes to her is that you can’t count on anything.  

But if he’s perfectly honest with himself, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	12. N7 Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to the N7 Day celebration. James receives his N7 designation...and a couple other things he didn't plan on.  
> Happy N7 Day everyone!! :)

* * *

 

“Are you serious?”

Kiliane looked down at the datapad in her hand and back up at Admiral Hackett, who nodded.

“Absolutely.  I made the recommendation, and the Admiralty Board agreed unanimously.”

She smirked.  “Like they would dare disagree with you.”

“True as that may be, this _is_ a good idea.”

“Of course it is.  And I can’t think of any other hands I’d rather leave her in.  It’s just…”

“Hard to say goodbye?”

“Yeah.  That and…”

“What, Shepard?”

“ _I_ know he’s ready. _You_ know he’s ready.  But don’t you think other people will question this?”

“Let them.  And honestly, I don’t think many will.  He’s earned this.  N school was a formality, and we both know it.  He earned this when he was serving with you.  Trial by fire.  Everyone knows that.”

Kiliane smiled.  “Thank you, Sir.”

“Don’t call me ‘Sir’.  And sure as hell don’t thank me.  Like I just said, it was earned.  Plus, it’ll mean he’ll be away from you for long periods of time.”

“He would have been anyways.  We’re both soldiers.  We knew what we signed up for.”

“I’m proud of you both.  Frankly, I wish it weren’t necessary.  Sure I can’t convince you to stay on a bit longer?”

“I’m sure.  It’s time.”

Hackett sighed.  “I know.  So...you want to tell him or should I?”

“Ha!  It would make a spectacular wedding present, wouldn’t it?  Handing over the keys to the best ship in the galaxy?”

“Indeed it would.”

“Nah, you tell him.”

“Very well.  So...speaking of, have you decided when the wedding will be yet?”

Kiliane considered for a second, looking down at the datapad in her hand one more time before answering.

“Not specifically.  But soon, before he ships out.  Actually...an idea just occurred to me.”

“Oh yeah?”

She grinned.  “Yeah, but that’s for later.  Right now, we both have somewhere else to be.”

“That we do.  Shall we?”  

Hackett held out his elbow, Kiliane slipped her hand through, and together they made their way out of his office.  The admiral would be presenting James with with his N7 designation and Kiliane would be watching with pride.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours later, several of their friends were gathered in James and Kiliane’s small apartment to celebrate his new rank.  Kaidan and Miranda were there, probably discussing Spectre business with Garrus and Tali, who had made the trip to Earth from Rannoch.  Joker, EDI, Ken, and Gabby were all chatting with Greg Adams.  Kasumi was around here...somewhere.  Liara and Feron were standing with Admiral Hackett and Dr. Chakwas and of course, Steve and Blake, fresh from their honeymoon, were there standing in the corner talking with James.

Kiliane looked around and smiled.  These were the people who were most important to her.  They were her family.  She thought about the idea she’d had earlier and went to pull Hackett aside.  After a quick conference with him, she walked over to her couch and stepped on top of it.

“Hey guys!  I’d like to say something.”

Conversation stopped and then all eyes were on her.  Kiliane suddenly felt very nervous and started doubting herself.  Was this even a good idea?  Then she caught James’ eye and he smiled at her.  All her doubts flew out of her head.  He was constantly surprising her with amazing, wonderful things.  It was her turn.

“The first thing I want to say is to you, James.  Since the first time I saw you, back on Omega, I knew that you’d be here one day.  You’re one of the best soldiers I’ve ever worked with, and an even better man.  You deserve this, and I’m proud of you.”

She raised her glass to a round of ‘here-here’s’ around the room.  Once everyone had quieted again, she continued.

“The second thing I wanted to say is to all you in this room.  You are our family, the people we love more than anything.  As you all know, James and I are planning on getting married one of these days.  I was just thinking....well, you’re all here.”  

She met James’ eye across the room and was grateful that he looked surprised, but was grinning.

“So, James.  What do you say?  Marry me?  Today?  Hackett can perform the honors.  I’d want to do it aboard the Normandy, though.”

James crossed the room and placed his hands on her hips, lifting her off the couch and spinning her around before setting her on the ground and kissing her.  He pulled back and grinned.  

“I say let’s do it, Lola.”

The small ceremony, and the impromptu party after, ended up being exactly what she wanted.  

And after, when Hackett pulled James aside to give him his new assignment, the look on her husband’s face...well, it was the perfect end to the perfect day.


End file.
